


敢不敢

by yilimiliyi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: “如果我们有疯狂的念头想让对方实现，就用这个戒指当令牌。你敢吗？”





	敢不敢

#

黄明昊24岁的前一天，首场亚巡开到香港。  
过年时期的香港也不免俗，年味浓浓，晚上黄明昊在经纪人的镜头前吹灭了蜡烛上插着的“2”“4”两根蜡烛，对方忽然问，“你要不要去给本命年烧个香，明天只有下午有个采访，你可以休息半天。”  
黄明昊懒洋洋地靠到椅背上，看着经纪人打开软件给视频加特效加文字，抬手在胸前画了个十字，说我不求也罢的。  
经纪人叹口气，按下生成键，“我是看你兴致不高，难得让你歇歇也不好。”  
黄明昊淡淡地笑笑，“24了，我内伤。”  
“出去转转吧，”经纪人登录工作室微博开始编辑祝福，“你每次来香港都捞不着好，没得空隙玩，记得上次你溜出去偷玩被抓回来还是什么时候来着？2年前？3年前？”  
“6年前。”黄明昊手插进裤兜里，仰头倒在沙发上。  
“和朱正廷是吧。”经纪人瞥他一眼。  
黄明昊只是闭上眼睛不说话。

 

#

“诶，黄明昊。”  
“你敢不敢在大风预警的天气爬山？”

那是2020年3月18日的凌晨三点多，黄明昊被闹醒的时候才睡下去没有多久。  
寿星公趴在他的肩膀边，手里举着一枚花纹繁复的戒指，黄明昊迷迷糊糊瞄到一眼便彻底醒了。  
“朱正廷……你是想我死吗？”他痛苦地抓了抓头发，伸手接过戒指，“什么时候？”  
朱正廷坐起来，神情有点说不出的兴奋：“就现在。”  
黄明昊这才发现他穿戴整齐，棕色的Gucci厚外套，黑色的渔夫帽，俨然蓄势待发的模样。  
他们从酒店后门偷溜出去，在中环地铁站附近遇到空的士，香港这两天大风预警，深夜马路上没人没生意，朱正廷锲而不舍与操着港普的阿叔讲价十分钟，磨得对方没了脾气，一口价载他们去龙脊。  
车开出去是朦朦胧漆黑的夜色，朱正廷戴着口罩，手放在膝盖旁边，安安静静又好像有点躁动不安地坐着，黄明昊偏头看他被路灯映得忽明忽暗的脸，鬼使神差地覆上他的手去，朱正廷瞥了他一眼，低头翻转了手心，两只手静静交握。  
“那段山路不长，顶端可以看到石澳，就是周星驰拍电影的地方，据说很美的。”  
黄明昊笑笑，另只手摸出戒指来，“这就是你想出来的第二个疯狂idea吗？”  
朱正廷笑起来，移了移重心，二人互相依偎着，“那如果我不交棒给你的话，你怎么有机会许愿呢？对不对？”

那是在他们出道前临近决赛时候的事了，2018年初春，朱正廷过了22岁生日，比赛毫不留情地淘汰掉了他们朝夕相处亲如手足的兄弟们，网络风声鹤唳，所有人前途未卜。  
那天晚上录完淘汰赛回来，黄新淳开始在地上的“垃圾堆”里一件一件地捡出他的衣服，范丞丞抱着一瓶维他命水在旁边看着。  
小黄人捡得累了就上床去躺着了，黄明昊破天荒地在凌晨四点前就关掉了寝室的灯。  
这个夜没有人讲鬼故事，朱正廷依旧赖在黄明昊的床上。  
黄明昊一直没有睡着，只是闭着眼睛，他能感觉到朱正廷的气压很低，可是他不知道该说些什么。就在这时候，朱正廷翻了个身轻声喊他，“黄明昊。”  
他便也侧身面对着他，“嗯。”  
“今天你跑上来抱我的时候，你在想什么？”  
黄明昊眼神闪烁一瞬，“我也不知道。”  
可能我只是不想你觉得自己一个人。  
朱正廷盯了他一会儿，从枕头边摸出一个戒指，银色的戒身配夸张的花纹，他说我们来玩个游戏好不好？  
“好。”  
“如果我们有疯狂的念头想让对方实现，就用这个戒指当令牌。我来许一个愿让你达成，如果达成了，下一棒就交给你，你可以让我为你做一件你不确定我会不会做的事，再把这个戒指还给我。你敢吗？”  
黄明昊眨眼默许。  
朱正廷微微笑了笑，那笑容里透出一点放松的味道。  
“黄明昊，敢不敢和我一起在这个节目里出道。”  
黄明昊把他揽进怀里说，“敢。”  
决赛的那天，朱正廷从制服口袋里掏出戒指，塞进了他的口袋，“该你了。”  
他没想到第二天收拾行李逃离大厂时，戒指便回到手里了。  
黄明昊举着它笑得笃定，“敢不敢接下来也一路陪我实现梦想。”  
此刻2年过去，此刻灯火阑珊，他们正在通往下一程的路上。  
朱正廷不太会说漂亮话，于是用行动说敢。

 

#

龙脊爬上去并不算太远，黄明昊打着手电脚程飞快，半个多小时便到山顶，那儿有块小小的纪念碑，上面刻着“打烂埕顶山”的地名和对应海拔，黄明昊靠在碑的一角，2026年冬末，夜晚天气晴。  
光景比6年前好太多。

他们踏上登山路程才发现没有带手电筒，于是开着手机的闪光灯，互相扶着深一脚浅一脚往山顶进发。龙脊这一段不是修出来的路，多是石头与石头之间被行人踩出的野路，虽然不算太陡峭，但奇形怪状的石头太多，稍有不慎还是危险。  
山上的风远比他们想象得要大太多，黄明昊足够机智，穿了国内来时带着的那件巴黎世家羽绒服，朱正廷那件Gucci则跟个装饰的没两样，不一会儿他就感觉对方的手冰起来了。  
“冷吗？”他侧头问，而后狡黠一笑，“要我抱你上去吗？”  
朱正廷举起右手就要打他，无奈两人的手紧紧拉在一起，他没能从黄明昊手心里挣开。他把口罩拽下来，“黄明昊你造反！”  
“我宠哥哥还不好的吗？”  
朱正廷抬脚欲踹他，可石头太滑，他脚下失衡险些跌一跤，二人吓了一跳，立刻老老实实。  
龙脊环海，四周多是海，他们在海潮声中趁着夜色而行，两个人，简简单单，安安静静，有点返璞归真的意味。  
“我今天其实担心过你会不会陪我来。”  
“怎么可能，你拿着令牌，我只能遵命的。”  
朱正廷脚步滞了，“只是这样吗？”  
黄明昊停下来看着他，用手机手电照着自己的脸翻了个白眼，“你觉得呢，大哥？大风天陪你出来危险活动，你觉得呢？”  
朱正廷浅浅笑了笑，“我最近经常觉得，你长大了，和我距离远了。”  
“可是啊寿星公，我总要长大的，你在今天这样的日子说，不太合适哦。”  
“我就这么感觉嘛。”  
“你看，”黄明昊向他展示了他们交握的手，“这样前路未卜，只能望见脚前没几步路的时候，还不是我陪着你？还瞎想呢。”  
朱正廷低头笑了笑，“嗳。”  
波波折折爬了近一小时，在快要掀翻人的大风里他们终于登顶了，这时东方天空已经泛白，眼看日出不远了。  
大风天的云层移动得很快，白里混着黑的厚重云团预示着接下来可能将至的一场暴风雨，朝上仰望，那些云仿佛就压在他们头顶。远处，海浪卷着白沫翻涌而来，大风中夹带着水汽和咸腥的海水味，天光慢慢亮起，一点点半遮半掩的金黄光线洒在海平面，朱正廷的脸逐渐愈来愈清晰。  
他在凉风里哆哆嗦嗦，原地跳了几步，喊着好冷啊啊啊。  
黄明昊站到风口，挨着他紧紧的，“那是你非要来啊。”  
“有些事现在不做就晚啦！”  
朱正廷在衣服内侧袋里左翻右翻，竟翻出一个Gopro来。  
“照相！”哥哥一声令下，两人站在离悬崖有点距离的安全地带，背对着阳光乌云巨浪的混合风景咔嚓咔嚓。  
朱正廷当场查阅，在略带鱼眼效果的镜头里，他们肩靠着肩，逆着光笑得只能看见两排牙齿，简直像两个傻子。  
“等你24岁的时候我们也来这里看日出好不好？”朱正廷收起家伙望着他，眼波有清晨的色彩。  
“在一样的地方过生日，这样就好像我们没有隔着6年距离。你说好不好？”  
黄明昊愣住了。  
他想他一定是中了朱正廷的圈套，他此刻剧烈的心跳一定都是因为，朱正廷在这样危险的台风天带他来这样危险的地方，许了这样危险的承诺。  
他鬼使神差地从裤兜里拿出了那枚戒指，他拉住朱正廷的手，把他的手和那枚戒指一起握在手心。  
然后他开口，声音很轻，一字一顿地：“朱正廷，你2年前说过nh101在你心里是永远，那你敢不敢从今以后一辈子都和我在一起。我没有在玩过家家。”  
朱正廷抿嘴笑了笑，挣出手，把戒指套到无名指上，抬起眼用上目线瞟着他，“你说呢？”  
于是他用羽绒服把朱正廷裹进怀里，用温热的嘴唇亲他被风刮得冰凉的眼皮，亲吻让朱正廷的不得不闭起眼睛，收起他眼中点点的光芒，也让黄明昊胸口汹涌起伏的情绪找到了一处安放之所，谁激起的，就还回谁那里去。  
山顶的狂风让他们浅色的发丝交缠在一起，绕成千千结，不分你我，云团与云团之间敞开界限分明的缝隙，阳光就从那里一片一片地漏下来，涨起的潮水重重拍打在山脚下，石澳居民区的灯光一盏盏地熄灭。  
6年以前，朱正廷24岁的第一天，天开始亮了。

 

#

黄明昊从迷迷糊糊的瞌睡里被人拍醒，一个激灵，扭头望向来人。  
一对穿着冲锋衣的年轻情侣笑盈盈地望着他，“不好意思啊小哥，劳驾你帮我们照个相好不好？”  
黄明昊的心像坐了一回过山车，接过相机帮他们照了相，那对情侣便找了边上一处开阔的平地坐下来。  
破晓时分正在到来。  
冬日的天空澄澈、辽阔，只有两三缕狭长的云丝，安静、悠远。山顶只有呼呼的风声，和远远传来的刚才那一对背包客欢呼的声音。金色的光芒从海平面那头的一处开始扩散，不消一会儿，他伸出的腿上开始染上明亮的色彩，那温暖的光逐渐笼遍他的全身。  
新的一天开始了。

3年前组合解散单飞，在纷至沓来的流言和质疑里他最后一次在演唱会后台抱住朱正廷。  
对方举起那枚戒指，“我有个疯狂idea必须用它才敢让你实现。”  
“黄明昊，敢不敢从此以后忘记我，当我陌生人，过自己的人生。”  
黄明昊望着对方滑落的眼泪，喃喃地问，“要是我忘不了呢？”  
“如果忘不了，地球是圆的，到那时再说。”  
“就问你敢吗，黄明昊？”  
敢不敢？  
不敢。  
他不敢，所以把那枚戒指打落在地上，就能当这一切没发生过。

黄明昊呆呆地凝视着眼前的美景，轻轻嘟哝了句：“骗子。”  
骗子。  
黄明昊满24岁了，那个人没有来，骗子。  
他没忘了朱正廷，也不敢忘了朱正廷，却天天对全世界假装自己没事，他也是骗子。  
朝阳耀眼夺目，让他不得不微微眯起眼，攒了些许时候的眼泪就这么顺势从眼眶滑落，就在这时有人从背后拍了拍他的肩膀。  
黄明昊低头胡乱抹去眼泪，细细的胡渣刺过手背，他说：“Sorry，我现在不方便帮拍照。”  
那人锲而不舍地又拍拍他，他光火了，猛地回过头去，还没看清那人的脸，便有一样金属物件凑到他的眼前，冰冰凉的戒指打到他的鼻尖——  
还是夸张的花纹，银色的戒身上磨出了一点细小的刻痕，它被用一根链子穿着，在他眼前晃来晃去。  
“黄明昊。敢不敢？”来人对他这样说。

 

Fin.


End file.
